Weekend Away
by newby91
Summary: Will be continued ALOT better - promise    First time so be kind :  comments welcome
1. Chapter 1

Ever since they had come back from the holiday, Aaron felt that he had been neglecting Jackson slightly.

On holiday he had been so content to be with Jackson that any inhibitions that he had vanished as soon as he stepped off the plane.

There had even been a slight difference in Jackson, he was alot more laid back, and not worrying if he had overstepped the mark when it came to showing him some affection in public. No nervous jumps when he brushed his inner thigh. No checking around to see who was looking when he wanted to put him arms around Aaron's waist at the bar and breathe in his scent, and no sneaking behind walls when he wanted to kiss him.

They both had the weekend off, and with the money from the sale of the car Aaron decided to book them a long weekend away somewhere. He decided against Manchester - fearing any comments about Canal Street being brought up at the garage - thats still not something he was quite so ready to joke about with Cain and Ryan.

He decided on Blackpool eventually. Cheap and tacky, yes. But ultimately he just wanted to go away with Jackson again. He felt so different when it was just the two of them. Safe, contented and most of all, secure. A feeling he had never really had before.

He hoped that if he spent enough time with him away from the village, that when they did actually return it would feel more normal to act like a couple than it would keeping him at arms length in public. Even he felt awkward treating Jackson like he would Ryan or Adam, and he was worrying that Jackson was noticing it too. He admired his patience with him, there was never any pressure - but still he felt it was time to take a small step forward. He decided he wanted to risk the jibes from the locals just to see the smile that he only ever saw when they were in bed, completely stripped, breathing heavily on each other's bodies.

Jackson was stunned at Aarons little gesture, the best he'd hoped for was for him to buy him a pint in the Woolie on Friday night.

''So yeah i thought we could leave Friday morning. Ive cleared it with Cain, it shouldnt be a problem clearing it with Declan should it? You've only just started the barn conversions so i didnt think it would be a big deal'' Aaron said, trying not to make a big deal of Jackson sitting there a little bit stunned.

''Err yeah. That sounds great'' Jackson replied, his face breaking out into a little smile.

''Nice one, ive packed us some stuff already so let me know when you've done here and we can set off'' came the reply, as Aaron strutted back off to the Garage spinning a windscreen wiper in his fingers.

Packed 'us' some stuff Jackson thought to himself. His smile did not go unnoticed all day, just the smallest thing like Aaron thinking what he was going to wear that weekend (or in Aarons mind rip off) was actually quite touching.

Jackson realised as Aaron sloped off back to the garage that he loved that Aaron wasn't one for words. He was never the sort to fill an awkward silence. Completely the opposite of himself, living with Hazel all of his life had given Jackson the confidence to talk to just about anyone.

They were polar opposites in certain ways. Aaron had a bravado, always made out that nothing bothered him, but deep deep down he sought approval from just about everyone he came into contact with. He had been hurt so many times in his short life that he struggled to let people in. Paddy was just about the only person who he had a connection with. Not really surprising after everything he had been through.  
He loved that there was this air of confidence about him whenever he walked into a room, like he couldn't care less about what anyone thought. But in actual fact he sought approval off just about everyone. Jackson loved that he was one of the only people to see that side of him. It made him feel like he had a piece of Aaron that belonged to him. Only him.

They left Paddy a note on the kitchen table, it saved any awkward questions about times, places and money - all the things Paddy was likely to ask about. Bundling their stuff into the back of Jacksons van Aaron caught a glimpse of his man, his tight khaki t-shirt showing off his impressively toned arms whilst he lugged some tools about in the back to make room. His toned tanned triceps were hypnotic. He hid behind the van doors. Seeing Jackson jump out he flashed him a quick smile, one that said ''im so glad your mine''. He gently brushed his lips against his lover's feeling the rough stubble rasp on his lips. ''What was that for?'' Jackson quizzed, nicely surprised.  
''You want to see whats to come'', he responded jumping into the front, no eye contact to give any hint of his plans for their weekend.  
As they sloped off into Jacksons van, every mile they drove would feel like a little weight being lifted off the shoulders of the couple.

Contently hurling up the motorway Jackson placed the van into gear and slowly rubbed and squeezed Aaron's thigh, gently moving upwards.

''You should be concentrating on the road. But seen as we've missed rush-hour...'', Aaron hinted, slowly resting his head on the drivers lap

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

As he slowly inched his face closer to Jacksons growing bulge, Aaron stroked his cheek and chin along his upper thigh and crotch. Teasing his lover he slowly scratched his teeth up and down Jackson's jeans. Somehow with no struggle Aaron had unbuttoned Jacksons jeans, and because of the growing strain in his pants the zip flew down to base. He could see the swelling in his boyfriends tight, white boxers get longer, thicker and harder as he nipped and sucked at the top of the base of the builders member.  
His now rock hard cock was poking into Aarons throat. The feeling of his adam's apple moving up and down when he swallowed making Jackson sigh with excitement. Still fully focused on his driving, the fact that he knew this was naughty, and that they could be caught out at any moment was making Jackson so excited, Aaron noticed a wet patch in his man's underwear so large he thought he had finished already.

He gently blew air onto the now see through garment of clothing, the raging purple head beneath throbbing so hard it was begging to be released.

''Please Aaron'', Jackson growled seductively, ''I need it now, i need to feel your mouth''.

Aaron never needed a second invitation to give his boyfriend head. Jackson loved that he was so eager to please.  
He tugged at his boxers until the rock hard 8 inch length sprang straight up hitting Jacksons belly button.

His swelling balls were still concealed by his tight boxers, giving a pressure similar to a cock-ring.

Grazing his teeth along the underside of Jacksons shaft, he lapped at the oozing precum all over the top of the head.

He took the full head in his mouth and swallowed furiously around it. The sensation was taking his boyfriends breath away, and he was grunting heavily as he tried to focus on the long empty road ahead of him.

''Brace yourself'' Aaron said between gulps. Now was the real treat - Aaron had always struggled to deepthroat Jacksons large, thick member, and could never get more than six inches down his throat without gagging. But a bit of gentle practise on a toy he found in Jacksons bedside table drawer, had him feeling like an expert.

''What f...aaaaaaaah'', Jackson panted as Aaron swiftly swallowed his dick, every inch sliding down perfectly. So far down, his nose was pressed into the trimmed curls that trailed down from Jacksons stomach. He stayed like that for a few seconds, slowly opening and contracting his throat around the throbbing cock.

Sliding back up slickly he gently grazed his teeth up the purple head, the faint taste of Jackson touching his tastebuds.

''Aaron that was so fuckin hot, go on, again...Please'' he begged, panting and biting his bottom lip hard, gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning pale.

Ensuring his mouth was wet enough, he put the whole head of Jacksons member in his mouth, swirling his tongue furiously around it, all the while humming.

The tickling and vibrating was starting to push Jackson closer and closer, and feeling the pulsing and tensing of his cock press against his tight lips, Aaron knew he wasn't far.

Slowly rubbing the material of his boxers against his tightening balls, gripping them in the palm of his hand, Aaron enveloped Jacksons cock with his warm, wet mouth once again, and sucked it in as deep down as he could. Pulling back up, faintly grazing the shaft with his teeth. He knew Jacksons liked this, he always did it to Aaron when it was his turn - it was sure to send him over the edge.

''Aaron im cumming!'', Jackson shouted

Aaron practically inhaled Jackson's dick to his mouth, pushing past his tonsils, he gently pulled down on Jacksons tightening balls, as he felt the familiar throbbing at the base of Jacksons dick, slowly getting faster, and faster.

His final trick, the unexpected feeling of pleasure vs pain was sure to make his scream, he flicked the waistband of his man's boxers at the part where they still rested, at the base of his cock and at the top of his balls. All the while his mouth was pressed hard around the base of his member .

''FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK'', Jackson screamed, even closing his eyes momentarily, he exploded into Aarons greedy mouth.  
Reams of his hot, sticky, seed his the back of Aaron's throat. He moved his mouth back up to the top of his shaft, and swallowed furiously around the head, making sure he savoured every last drop.

Jackson shuddered from the pleasure, a full vibration raging through his body, he noticed he had pressed his foot down on the accelerator - ''it only added to the excitement'' he though to himself

Aaron went down slowly one last time, all the way to the base, and sucked hard on his way back up. He released his softening cock with an obscene 'pop', and wiped the remaining spunk from his mouth, giving his boyfriend a cheeky smile.

''I think its my turn to drive now''


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled up outside the hotel, in awe of how beautiful it was, set just outside the hustle and bustle of the town, and in a quiet, upmarket area.  
As they walked into the plush reception area, Aaron's chest was pushing through his tight t-shirt as he slung the heavy bag they shared over his shoulder.

They were greeted by staff to find that their room was not yet ready.

''Look i know i booked it at short notice, but theres obviously enough rooms in this place, can we not just have one of them?'', Aaron quizzed

''We apologise Sir, but we are fully booked at the moment, by way of an apology, I can allow you both to use all the facilities here free of charge, until the room is ready''.

Happily accepting their offer, the two strolled down to the spa, Jackson joked, ''Have you got any cucumber? I can never have a facial without cucumber''. Wondering at first if his boyfriend was serious, he raised an eyebrow before Jackson smirked.  
''You big girl i bet you do really, towel on your head the lot'' he laughed, ''Mind you ive got something that resembles a cucumber i wouldn't mind you eating''

They both burst out laughing walking along the corridor, ''Love it when you talk, errr dirty?'' Jackson giggled.

Aaron decided on a massage, whilst Jackson decided to go on the sunbed - resulting in more raised eyebrows from his boyfriend.

Closing the cubicle door - Jackson stood facing a full length mirror. He quickly pulled his shirt off and stood there rubbing a tanning cream onto his body. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he admired his toned body and arms. Tensing his pecs and his triceps, a sense of pride struck him, he worked out alot, but the physicality of his job also kept him in shape. He was proud that his body drove Aaron wild, the thought of Aaron trailing kisses along his hips, as he always did, had him reminiscing about their last full night of passion.

He felt himself get slightly harder at the thought of it, and a prominant bulge was now protruding through his boxers. Aaron loved Jackson's dick. He was almost fascinated by it. It was slightly larger than his own, not by much, and it was incredibly thick. Jackson would never forget the first time Aaron saw it - a slightly scared look fell over his face. But Jackson took it slowly, and they had been at it at every opportunity ever since.

An overwhelming urge to satisfy himself there and then surged through him. He had to resist all temptation, and after his sunbed he decided to go and treat his boyfriend like he did for him on the motorway.

Walking down the corridor to the room where Aaron was getting his massage - he saw the young girl walk out and run to a cupboard across the way to get some more oil.

''Excuse me love, I dont suppose i could use your room for about half an hour could I please'' Jackson asked pleasantly, greeting the girl with a broad smile.

''Im sorry, but I have a client in there, Im new you see, but if you want to book a massage theres a book at reception, you just write your name in there'', she replied, doe-eyed at the newly tanned, sweaty Jackson before her.

''I know love, my boyfriends the client'' he laughed. He winked at the young girl as he held a 20 note up to his looking at her suggestively.

Taking the hint, she exchanged the bottle of oil in her hand for the 20 note and went on her way.

Walking into the room quietly he shut the door behind him, greeted by Aarons broad, muscley shoulders, as he lay face down on the table. Not looking up from his comfy position, Aaron felt a warm, if slightly rough pair of hands start work at the various knots around his tense shoulders. The oil rubbed slickly up Aarons back, Jackson's fingers pushing, and kneading the muscles along his shoulder-blades, the warm body underneath him was turning him on, and knowing that Aaron was completely nude under the towel that barely covered his toned arse made him bite his lip to stop himself dribbling.

Moving down and running the young mechanics hairy thighs, the flesh slipped between his fingers as he squeezed it harder and harder. Enough was enough now, he slowly bent down and kissed the back of his knees. He knew this was a turn on for Aaron, he did it many times when those same thighs were locked around his shoulders.

Aaron sprang up, and melted at the sexy surprise in front of him. A completely naked Jackson stood lubing up his dick with the massage oil, on eyebrow raised and a slight smile on his face.

''What the f...'' Aaron whispered, his mouth matching the smile of his lover's, staring at the intense brown eyes that were burning through him with lust.

''Your turn now'' Jackson winked, ''bend over''.

Enticing Aaron with his demand, Jackson flipped him over the massage table, the mechanic spreading his legs and thrust his arse in the air.

Aaron opened the bottle of oil, squirting some in his hand and began rubbing it around his entrance. Jackson stood there, gently stroking his throbbing length, admiring the vision in front of him. He tugged on his balls gently, as he saw Aaron insert one finger slowly inside himself.

''I dont think so, hands where i can see them''  
He took over rubbing the lube around Aaron s opening. Aaron stretched out across the massage table in pleasure moaning as he inserted 2 fingers with ease and stroked his spot in time with his heavy heartbeat.

Jackson slowly moved his cock towards Aarons s opening. His dick kissed the tight hole, precum leaking out of Jacksons dick lubing it up more, and began to slide in. His helmet was being swallowed by Aarons hole, his cock being sucked further and further into Aaron. Aarons s initial pain had now been tamed into pure unimaginable pleasure, he grunted as the forward pushing came to a steady stop. Jackson now began to pull out as slowly as he had entered. Believing he was now ready Jackson picked up the pace. Faster and faster the sex became, they were both overwhelmed in the heat of the moment. The room was filled with a heavy air, as the two of them panted and crashed greedily into each other, the temperature felt as if it was rising, the sweat was beading off Aarons back, Jackson was flushed as he continued to thrust his hips further into him, with Aaron eagerly accepting every inch. Jackson was nearing orgasm. As he continued at the pace encouraged by Aarons moans of ''Faster'', he felt his balls go cold, tighten and his own arse tense, he knew that he was near. Aaron had thrust his arse further backwards to welcome as much of Jackson as he could.  
He slipped his lubed hand around the head of his own dick and twisted his wet fist around the helmet repeatedly. The intense pleasure from both Jackson and himself had him going dizzy from the intensity. He lost control and his legs shook as he shot his load over his hands.  
The orgasm resulted in Aaron tensing his hole around Jacksons member. Jackson was unable to control his urge to keep quiet and dug his nails into Aaron's hips as his own body shuddered in ecstasy. He breathed out loudly

The fact that they were both scared to be too vocal in case they got caught, had made their orgasms more intense. Aaron noticed teethmarks on the thin mattress in front of him. Their minds fuzzy, and their bodies drained, Jackson stood there still inside Aaron, smiling and gasping as Aaron tensed around his now softening length.

''That room better be bloody ready now'', Jackson smiled, slapping Aaron's arse loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Having worked up an appetite on the massage table, Aaron and Jackson decided it was time to go and get something to eat - food this time...

''Come on lazy-arse get up and get changed im starving''

''After the way you abused me earlier i think the one thing you can't call my arse is lazy'' mumbled Jackson, throwing his boyfriend a cheeky wink without moving his face from the pillow.  
Sprawled naked on the bed Aaron admired his boyfriend who was lying face down on the white cotton sheets. Tall, toned, and after his sunbed, tanned, he didnt notice Aaron admiring his impressive arms and stomach muscles, slowly contracting as he pushed himself up from his position.

Not rushing to cover up, after all, it was nothing either hadn't seen before, Jackson strolled over to the wardrobe and pulled out his green khaki t-shirt.

''Have you seen where we are? Come on Jay put the red shirt on - make an effort...for once'', he teased.  
''Says Gok Wan over there who still tucks his socks into his pants'', he retorted, even so, he made a beeline for the red shirt and threw it on along with a pair of dark blue jeans and some tanned loafers.

He couldn't help but notice his man had also made quite the effort tonight. Stood there rubbing his jaw impatiently, dressed in a tight black t-shirt, grey cardigan, baggy yet smart jeans and timberland boots.

''Dont look at me like that i nicked these off Adam'', Aaron said when he noticed the admiring, yet still quite shocked look from Jackson. He hadn't actually borrowed them off Aaron, a few days earlier he practically begged Charity to come into town with him and pick something smart - admittedly she wasn't the most subtle person to ask, but his mum was stuck doing overtime.  
She had actually done quite a good job of kitting her nephew out with some new clothes - and didnt lose heart after a number of ''are you serious?'' faces were thrown in her direction. He knew she'd keep quiet though when he blackmailed her with telling Cain about the 200 stilettos she picked up along the way - courtesy of his credit card.

After sprinting round the all you can eat buffet and inhaling the first course, the boys made their beeline for seconds. Finishing that course Aaron rocked back in his chair and patted his bloated stomach

''I couldnt eat another bite'' he sighed

''I could'', came the reply.

Suddenly hitting the floor with all four chair legs Aaron felt Jacksons foot edge closer and closer to his crotch.  
Rubbing it gently through the denim fabric, Jackson bit his bottom lip and look up through his eyes at his boyfriend.

Jackson had an insatiable appetite for sex. That combined with Aaron's eagerness to learn new things in the bedroom, times when they were away from any uncomfortable distractions in the village were usually spent in bed...exploring.

Aaron knew what Jackson liked now, what turned him on. He loved to be dominant, getting his kicks out of making Aaron wait. He was quite demanding when he was in this mode, but never pushed it too far. Aaron loved how he could make Jackson scream his name when he tugged gently on his balls, right before he shot his load. He was quite vocal in the bedroom, so Aaron made the most of his boyfriends favourite position - 69. This way at least he had his mouth full when he orgasmed.

Aaron meanwhile had a thing about handjobs. Jackson gave the best head, but there was something a little more animalistic that he liked about seeing his lover roughly tug his member until he was completely spent, all the while sharing passionate kisses.  
Jackson had this thing about licking Aarons spunk off his hand just afterwards. This blew Aarons mind, and almost immediatley afterwards he was hard again. Despite all initial reservations, Aaron had to admit (only to Jackson however) that he loved being fucked. His favourite position was spooning. Just feeling his lovers breath on the back of his neck made his skin tingle, yet burn with desire at the same time. Being so physically close and intimate with Jackson was important to him, whilst he didnt always show it to the outside world. He liked him to take it slow, the longer the pleasure lasted the better for Aaron. Jackson meanwhile liked it hard, rough and fast.

They had both thought, but never said to each other, that they found it quite weird that they way they were in the bedroom completely contradicted their personalities when in the outside world. Its always the people you least expect,  
they thought to themselves when day-dreaming about the night before. As you can imagine their differences in taste left alot of room for experimentation, which neither were going to complain about any time soon.

Aaron thanked his lucky stars that his jeans were baggy. Jackson's foot had stroked him into full hardness. He had to stop when he saw how Aaron's initial embarrassment at the thought of being caught had turned into a flushed face and closed eyes - which were inside burning with want.

Bundling through the door, both panting from the run up the stairs, they firmly slammed and locked it. DO NOT DISTURB

Pinning Aaron against the wall Jackson was inches from his lovers face, both panting heavily their chests crashed together in unison.  
Holding Aaron's arms level with his head, his thumbs were tickling his pulse points. Leaning this head backwards, he gave Jackson access to his neck and collarbone, which he tentatively kissed and sucked on. His rough stubble scratching the skin to a slight shade of pink. Moving his hands slowly down to his hipbones, Jackson massaged all the way to the middle of his waistband. Slightly above his now rock-solid member.

''Strip'', Jackson demanded, taking a step back, waiting to admire the body that he fully intended on ravishing.

Within seconds Aaron was there, clothes kicked to the side, stroking his balls. He was now panting with anticipation, and the impact made his toned chest and abs contract. Jacksons lustful brown eyes were dilated fully, never looking anywhere apart from his boyfriend, who was still stood with his back to the door to their room.

''Sit'', he growled, pointing to the large sofa in the middle of the room.

Aaron, still hanging on Jackson's every word, threw himself onto the large feathery cushions. Jackson slowly walked over and knelt down infront of Aarons parted legs. He breathed out hot fair, just millimetres away from Aaron's throbbing member.  
Holding his kneecaps, he gently tickled along the inside of his hairy, muscular thighs, and lightly scratched down the area of skin either side of his tensing balls. Aaron gasped with pleasure, he felt close to coming already and he had hardly even been touched. His fingers crossed at the back of his head - the way Jackson liked them, he slowly began rubbing the small beads of sweat that were forming around his temples.

Jackson swiftly cupped the tight balls in one hand, and probed his fingers nearer to Aarons puckered hole with the other.  
Aaron shifted closer to the edge of the sofa, granting Jackson more access when he layed backwards, giving his lover an eyeful of the spot he so badly wanted to taste.

Slowly moving his hand up the underside of Aaron's length he lubed the cock up with the precum that was flowing out of the slit at the top of the purple head. Gliding his hand up and down, he gripped his fist tightly at the bottom and released as he got to the stop. This pressure at the base of his cock, made Aaron feel like it was going to explode. He mind was numb with the intensity, his brain addled by thoughts of what was going to be done to him next. Then he suddenly felt Jacksons tongue poke at his arsehole. He looked up from his heaving chest and saw that his boyfriend had practically buried his face in his arse. Lapping furiously and occasionally poking his tongue sharply into Aarons entrance, he threw his heavy thigh onto his shoulder,  
wrapped his arms around it, and fondled his balls with the other hand. Occasionally when he wanted to hear louder groans from the mechanice he pressed on the area between his balls and his arse.

''Jackson faster'', Aaron begged, ''HARDER''.

Taking notice of his boyfriends urgent tone he gripped his cock tighter in his hand and stroked the full seven inches furiously from base to tip. His hand slid around the wet bellend because of the amount of precum that had resulted from earlier teasing.

Bucking his hips forward into Jacksons eager mouth, Aaron felt two curled fingers push quickly into his entrance. Quickly finding then massaging his sweet-spot, the shock had made Aaron speechless. There was no pain, just pure pleasure.

The shock had left Aaron without a word to say, as he desperately tried to pant,''I'm gonna cum Jay''.

Just about hearing the gutteral moans from his lover, Jackson swallowed the hard cock whole, completely enveloping it with his warm, wet mouth right to the base. With pressure from his cock pushing against the builders throat, Aaron was sent completely over the edge. He fired hot, salty, sticky reams of spunk down Jacksons throat, he had no choice but to swallow.  
The pressure that was still being applied to his sweet-spot had the intensity of his orgasm rush entirely to his head, he had never imagined a feeling so, so extraordinary.

He finally managed to scream out ''OH YES!...I FUCKING LOVE YOU''.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

''Come on! ive never seen them before, you cant come to Blackpool and not see the lights!'', Jackson pleaded.

''Its just a few bulbs on a street Jay, your a right kid sometimes you know'', Aaron laughed, relenting when he was greeted by large brown 'feel sorry for me eyes', ''fine get me my bloody coat!''

Armed with a disposable camera, a stick of Blackpool rock, a few fridge magnets (for Pearl) and a plastic cup filled with 2 pence pieces - Jackson officially looked like a tourist whilst rushing excitedly from one stall to another - even though most of them were selling the exact same thing. As much as Aaron feigned embarassment, it couldnt help but make him laugh, especially when he insisted he was going to win the large pink fluffy elephant on the hand grabbing arcade machine - he didnt, but made a point of telling Aaron he would find one and buy it just to wind him up.

Blackpool front was surprisingly empty, but it was the school holidays the week before and a shopkeeper Jackson chatted to said it would probably be quite dead tonight until it was time for people to go onto the clubs.

They were waiting for it to get dark enough to see the lights so they decided to walk up and down the front and check out all the shops until the sunset.

As Aaron lit up a cigarette - despite the wind, the young builder scurried about two steps in front at all times, dashing from one brightly lit window to another.

''Have you ever even been to Blackpool before?'' Aaron quizzed in between hits from his cigarette.

''No, never - ive driven through it on the way to a job before though, what about you?''

''We used to come here on holidays when i was with my dad, it was OK when it was just me and him - but then Sandra started coming with us, then the baby'', looking away from his boyfriend, Jackson sensed his unease, he never really spoke about his life with his Dad, ''I never liked it that much with them anyway, good job you're here to change my mind'' he winked.

They carried on walking up the front - Aaron laughing as Jackson got a bit snap happy with his camera and took pictures of everything

''Its a good job im not epileptic - id have a fit the amount of times that flash has gone off'' the mechanic laughed.

''Only got one picture left - mind you im not surprised''came his reply

Hearing the young couple, two little old ladies walked over, their raincoat hoods pulled tightly over their faces, ''Do you want us to take a picture of you two lovie'' she asked gently

''Yeah if you wouldn't mind, or else itll probably end up being a picture of a tram!'' Aaron laughed, as Jackson handed her the camera,  
and quickly explained what to do when she nearly took a picture of her eye.

Wrapping his arm around the mechanics shoulder, Aaron placed his firmly around Jackson's waist and they huddled in closer.  
Both smiling proudly, the old lady finally managed to take the picture, ''Aww you make a lovely couple darling'' the other lady grinned. Both quite surprised she wasn't very judgemental, and also that she was spot on, they went on their way feeling quite confident after the little boost they had just been given.

Catching his boyfriends eye, Aaron smirked lovingly at him and entwined their fingers, sticking closely to his side and making their way through the small crowd in front of a street entertainer.  
As Aaron tried to plough his way through the people he came to an abrupt stop as Jackson pulled him the other way.

''No not a chance! Theyre con merchants mate''

''No seriously they're not, it'll be a laugh anyway and its only a fiver''

''Only? id rather give the money to a tramp than one of these, its mugs like you that believe them''

Eventually Jackson got his way, and in they went to have their fortunes told.

Snatching his hand back from Jackson, Aaron wanted to test the little gypsy woman sat in the corner of the smoky, dimly lit room,  
and began acting as though Jackson was his mate. Jackson eventually realised what he was up to and played along.

Both sitting facing the small, rounded woman, face full of wrinkles and a heavy incense burning in the air, both felt a little unease as she stared them up and down.

Setting to work she stared intently in Jacksons eyes, his pupils dilating and the incense slightly burning them. ''I see a tough road ahead for you young man, i can see in you that you have been hurt badly by those close to you.  
You give you're heart too easily and it gets broken just as fast.  
The answer is to give your heart to someone that deserves it, someone who wants it, and needs it, because you know that they won't break it. This person will stick by you forever, no matter how hard times become, because you once did that for them, and they wont foget that.''  
Slowly Jackson felt Aaron's hand creep under the tablecloth and gently grip his own. He liked to think it was Aaron's way of admitting defeat about the gypsy, and also as a re-inforcement that he wouldnt forget what he had done for him.

Aaron gulped uneasily and looked down at the floor as she turned her head to him.

''This past year will not have been easy for you. In fact i can see in your face that things havent been easy for a long time.  
You fear you have hurt those you care about most in some way. You haven't, not the way you think anyway. You are close to someone at the moment yes?'' Aaron avoided answering still hoping she would get it wrong.

''This person is good for you, but you musn't fear their love or you may lose them. Return it, because you love them too. Once you do this you can be happy my boy, i think you deserve it. Smile more, you have everything you could possibly want'', Aaron grinned slightly at the woman noting his obvious scowls when he walked in.  
'She's right' He thought to himself, 'I do have eveyrthing here, i dont need anything else at all. Wow - she's good''

''Thank you gentlemen, it was a pleasure to meet you''. In a way haunted by the accuracy of what she had said they both stumbled out of the door in worlds of their own.

''Excuse me'', came a sharp call from inside. Aaron popped his head through the curtains, ''Your boyfriend left his coat'' she winked.

As he went to grab Jackson's jacket, the old lady grabbed his wrist and turned it facing his palm to the ceiling. Pointing her long bright red fingernail at a small line under his fingers she said, ''This dear, is your loveline. You have one of them, and yours is deep,#  
which means there is one person who holds you're heart, and he always will. The young man out there needs to know that, and he won't reject you. So dont be frightened''.

Bowled over with shock, he stared inquisitively at the woman, who offered no further guidance. ''Thanks'' he said gesturing to the coat in his hands. She knew what he was really thanking her for.

Once outside they realised the sun had gone down, and the lights were gently popping up everywhere. Jackson made no comment about them,  
at this moment in time he was completely infatuated with the mechanic, so much so that nothing phased him. He could have been anywhere in the world, but he was with his, and thats what mattered.

As they walked hand in hand to the end of their pier, shoulders bumping into one another, and their hands slightly wet from the spray of the water, the were silent. Every so often they would catch each others eyes and stare intently, blue on brown, just for a split second and then look away, like smitten schoolkids, they didnt need to say anything. Everything had been said.

Leaning over the bars at the end, Aaron lit another cigarette as Jackson was more than like in 'building mode' and wondering how long it took to make, so Aaron thought anyway. Both peering out ahead of them, staring at nothing but the water that was gently lit by the moon, and the illuminations beaming out from behind them, they were all alone.

Jackson hutched up closer to his boyfriend and gently tilted his head onto the mechanics broad shoulder. Still stood in silence, listening to the waves crash beneath them, Aaron took another long drag on his cigarette and watched the smoke disappear into the stars.

''I do you know...and im sorry i dont say it'', He said softly but suddenly as Jackson turned to face him, his eyes beaming with delight and shock as his lips curled tightly at the sides into a small grin.

Aaron reached out his hand and brushed the builders stubble on his jaw as a smile crept out from his mouth, ''How could i not''


End file.
